Defiant, part 2: the alternative universe
by st.anger
Summary: adopted from the story: Defiant, by: Genhoss,small au version , im writing it with his permission, the timeline is semi-modified, it's now set in stargate sg-1, season 3. Pairings: Harry/Luna Stargate Sg-1 Xover Tok'ra Harry.
1. Chapter 1: Finding

**Defiant, orginally written by: Genhoss, adopted by St.anger (me)**

This is the only spam to the readers in the story.

Right now, im looking for a beta, for my stories,  
if you want to apply, you should have an email adress,  
and send me a mail, and let me know you want to.

Im not very good with grammar, at least, what people tell me,  
and i guess, im not that good with dialects, so you will have to imagine most of them, my spelling aint 100 correct either,  
that's why i need a beta, but i can't find one.

this story is adopted, from a story named:

**Defiant, written by Genhoss, im writing this with his permission:**

The original chapters can be found on his profile.

/s/3350474/1/Defiant

the story url

the story is a xover with:

Harry Potter Stargate sg-1 Blade (the sword and weapon fighting techniques, they will learn are based on those, from there)

current pairing:

Harry/Luna, later: Harry/Luna/Sam (all in same relationsship, with alot of vampirism, femmeslash, and goa'uld asskicking)

biggest part in the chapter is written by Genhoss, from part 1 of the story.

this story will be a slightly au, to his version, for example, it will be set in season 3, instead, so, no peete, instead, a guy named Rayne Stiffler (couldn't resist with the name), will take his role

**Defiant, part 1 can be found here (remove the " and space between "" and /s/..., also remove the "', in the link, and the space""/s/3350474/1/Defiant**

**Part 1 - Starts from Chapter 3, Defiant, part 1, by Genhoss, i also had self-beta'ed, it was some wrongspellings, which i corrected, from the original story.**

* * *

**Defiant, Part 2.  
**

**Chapter 1: From chapter 3, defiance, part 1.**

**changes, in the story:**

* * *

There is one thing you need to know, only different in this story is Harry's base look, she is same height, etc, but with blonde long,  
straight hair, reaching down to about her shoulder, and emerald green eye's, she is still a metamorfmagi, after the potion, but just so you know, her base look is changed some, she will be known as Rose Evans, since she is a girl now, and it wouldn't be wize, when you are laying low, to use your old name.

The timeline is abit changed aswell, the story will start at chapter 3 in the original story, and then get on from there, so i get into the writing itself.

Osiris is changed to seth, so we don't get the timeline changed to much.

Peete is changed to a guy named Rayne Stiffler, for the very same reason, timeline...

* * *

**Defiant, part 2.  
**

**Chapter 1: Finding, part 1.**

* * *

Harry (or Rose, as she decided to use, from her mother's name, Lily Rose Evans) opened her eyes, and wondered where she was, the room she found herself in was nothing like the small state room on board the shipping vessel that she had went to sleep in, instead of the somewhat small cabin, with twin beds, a desk with a chair, a small recliner for reading, and a porthole, revealing a small view of the ocean, she found herself in a large room.

The most blaring obvious difference though was the realization that she could not feel the subtle sway of the ocean, well, that, and the fact that her bed was now much more comfortable, especially with the satin sheets.

Struggling into a sitting position, Rose sighed, as she fellt her breasts wobble a bit, reminding her of Snape's betrayal and masterplan. Looking down, she tried to will them away, or at least make them smaller, as to give her hope that she was getting a handle on her metamorfmagi powers. After a few moments of stern concentration, Rose gave up on the seemingly impossible task, and decided to take a look around the room.

The room was lightly lit from the two large windows across the bed, that were flooding in relentless sunshine. The walls were a standard of white color, brownish stained trim outlining it, making the room look rather plain.

Turning her gaze to the other articles, she noticed that the room seemed rather large and spartan, the only furnishing seemed to be the bed and elegant dresser, and what Rose assumed to be a makeup table, with a mirror and a stool.

She sighed, there was nothing in the room that gave off any indication to where she was, or how she went there. Though, one thing was pretty clear, it was a muggle room, she could see a simple plug next to the dresser, and that made the thing obvious.

Struggling off the bed, she realized something else, and that caused her to pause. Moments ago, when she looked down at her breasts, she could have sworn that she had been at least topless, but in sliding to the bed, she realized that she was dressed in a nightgown.

Finally free of the blasted, too comfortable to actually be comfortable bed, she approached the mirror to get a better look at herself, and what she was wearing. She realized that she could just look down, but she was just hoping that her mind was playing tricks on her, and that the mirror would reveal reality.

Now standing in front of the mirror, she steadied her self and brought her eyes to take in the reflection, and gasped in horror, before looking down at herself, to confirm what the mirror was telling her. Rubbing her eyes, she sighed in disgust, she was wearing the pinkiest, frilliest, the most girly nightgown she had ever seen, of course, she hadn't been a girl for very long, and hadn't seen alot of nightgowns, besides the bland ones aunt Petunia was wearing under her bathrobe. After shuddering at the thought of her aunt in a nightgown, no matter how unrevealing it was, Rose tore her gaze away from the mirror, and looked for an exit from the room.

Jumping slightly, she realized that she was standing next to the door, all along. Pushing aside the fact that she hadn't noticed it before, she opened it careful, as to not let any other people whom might be in the house become alerted to her wandering presence.

She stepped into the cold hard wood floor of the hall and took a brief moment to get her bearings. She supposed as far as muggle halls went along this one seemed rather bland as well. Just the same off white, that had lined the bedrooms walls with just a slightly different shade of stain on the trim. There were no, wall hangings, no picture frames, nothing to suggest the overall atmosphere of the house she was in.

Rose considered that a bit unusual considering that even her own aunt's house at Privet Drive had a personality, although it was one she would rather forget. But so far from what she was able to tell, the house she was in seemed to be freshly inhabited, meaning that whomever owned it just had not yet had the time to make the small modifications to make the house their own.

Coming to the end of the hallway, Rose realized that she must have been lost in thought or distracted because she hadn't noticed any other doors or stairwells around. Turning, she blinked, to her right was an elegantly banistered stairwell with a small runway carpet running down the center of the steps.

Confused, as to how she could have missed the stairs no matter how distracted she had been, she started to make her way down them, noticing that none of the steps seemed to groan or creak.'

Arriving at the bottom of the stairs Rose took a moment to examine the room, much to her growing concern it seemed just as devoid as the rest of the house as the room was rather Spartan with just a white couch and matching recliner. Taking notice of an exit to the room she strode across and peered in cautiously.

If the brand new appliances were any inclination, then she had just managed to make her way into the kitchen. The kitchen seemed to have the most life in it as while it remained somewhat plain it had a slight elegance to it, Also instead of the usual off white, that the rest of the house sported, the room was light blue with a cloudy white decorating the trim.

Not knowing what to do, she took a seat in the small breakfast nook to wonder about her predicament. She was in an unfamiliar house, wearing something that she wouldn't want to be caught dead in and had not yet come across any other inhabitants of the house.

"Ah, there you are."

Rose jerked her head up and twisted around to find out who was talking to her.

"I was wondering, where you went off to, after I checked up on you."

Rose just stared at the man, he seemed to be about 60 years old, with salt and peppered hair. He had an overall slim build with a warm pleasant face, but something about his eyes screamed out to her.

Oblivious to her discomfort the man continued in a fatherly tone,

"I was just about to make breakfast. Would you like some?"

She nodded dumbly, her mind realizing that the man seemed familiar to her but still she was unable to make a connection. Mustering up her courage she asked:

"Where am I? And who are you?"

The man laughed slightly as if her questions were a joke before his face took a somber look and he moved himself to where he was sitting down next to her. With a sigh her turned and said:

"The doctors warned me about this, but I didn't want to believe them as you were always so strong and full of fight."

Even though the man was staring into her eyes, Rose could not make out their color. Adding to her confusion was the bit about doctors, as she hadn't been to one in years. Ignoring the man's eyes she asked:

"What doctors?"

The man sighed once again as his face saddened as he said:

"You were in an car accident about a week ago. Fortunately you escaped without serous injury but remained unconscious for a few days. Unfortunately the accident claimed the lives of your aunt, her husband and their son."

Rose nodded slowly, she knew that much.

"Well, being a close friend of your family and your chosen caretaker if anything should happen to your family, I was notified. I came as soon as I could."

Not really believing the man she urged him to continue without letting her suspicions show.

"I was so scared for you as you laid there." The man said with concern before he paused and ran his hand through his graying hair. Changing his face to show a more neutral expression he continued:

"The doctors said that you had hit your head pretty hard and that there was some swelling that could possibly result in memory loss."

Rose looked at the man neutrally, she wasn't having any problems remembering things. Everything about her life remained crystal clear. Instead of objecting though something told her to play along for the time being so she said:

"Well, that still doesn't answer where I am or who you are."

"Ah, I was getting to that, sweetie."

The man said affectionately while Rose repressed a twitch and continued with:

"I was hoping to delay telling you this but I really don't have much of a choice, Just try not to panic and I will explain everything."

"As to where you are. You are at your house, it was a gift to you."

Looking around Rose raised an eyebrow, and asked:

"My house? It seems rather plain."

The man chuckled slightly and stated:

"Well, it was given to you two weeks ago and you really haven't had much time to redecorate."

Rose nodded ever so slightly, she was playing along at this point and was suspecting that the man was going to drop a few major bombshells on her. However that did nothing to sate her curiosity as to whom would buy her a house, so she asked:

"Who bought me this house and why?"

Rose didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that she had been paying explicit attention to the mans face as she saw a flicker of a smile that screamed out, Danger At her. Luckily though the man seemed not to notice as he said:

"I bought you this house. As to why, well it was supposed to be an early wedding present."

Instead of exploding at the mere thought of getting married as a girl Rose forcibly maintained her face into a neutral expression. More and more, her levels of suspicion grew as the entire thing seemed to be a lie, especially given the fact that two weeks ago she had been a male and still at Hogwarts. But still she needed to know who this man was and how she had gotten there from her cabin on the boat.

The man who had been watching her intently to see if anything he had said clicked with her coughed slightly and asked:

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, no," She stated not wanting the man to know of her suspicions and continued with:

"I was just wondering who I'm engaged to?"

"Ah well, that would be my charming nephew."

Holding back her gags at the fact that she was talking about being engaged to a guy Rose asked sweetly:

"Does this ever so charming nephew of yours have a name? Oh and you still haven't told me your name as well."

The man chuckled slightly before agreeing:

"No I suppose I haven't yet mentioned my name yet have I. Well, the man you are to marry name is Draco and I'm your dear uncle Tom, not by blood though. It's just that we have been so close over the past several years that you just started calling me that and"

Everything clicked in Rose's mind, the reason as to how she had gotten to the house, who this guy was and why she had failed to notice details until she thought about how odd it was not to see certain things, like stairs or doors.

The chair clattered to the floor as she jerked away from the table, Voldemort was invading her dreams again and he had to figure out a way to wake up.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Tom asked with concern.

"I know who you are." Rose supplied as she backed away with caution evident on her face.

"I would hope so I just told you my name, but on top of that we've been close for years."

"Yeah, like a cat and mouse, Voldemort." she stated sarcastically.

Tom stood up away from the table and said:

"Who's Voldemort?"

Rose scoffed, she wasn't in the mood for any more head games and said:

"You know Damn well who he is┘ This is a dream and you are the evilest wizard since Grindewald."

"Wizard┘ What nonsense is that? There's no such thing as magic."

Tom replied calmly.

"I'm not an idiot, besides Snape told me all about your little plan so you might as well give it up. I'm through falling for your tricks." Rose yelled.

"Very well." Tom stated as he allowed his warmer features to fade away to be replaced with his usual snake like appearance.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, we could have done this the easy way and you would have ruled at my side as an equal, but no you had to figure it out┘ But alas, I guess now I have no choice but to show you just how Evil I can be."

Rose was almost too busy pinching and slapping herself to hear what the Dark lord had to say, almost. Mustering up her defiance she sneered:

"I've come out before on top, I will do so again but this time I'm fighting for more than the haunting memory of my parents."

Her voice cracking with unbridled emotion she continued:

"I'm fighting for what you did to Ginny my second year, what you did to Cedric, my fourth year and what you are responsible for this year."

Her voice reaching its peak she screamed:

"I WILL BURY YOU FOR Sirius┘ I SWEAR IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU."

Voldemort had remained calm during the entire display and after taking a moment to allow Rose to catch her breath he said:

"Is it getting a little drafty in here?"

"Huh, what?" Rose replied while looking around the room before moving her head to see where Voldemort was looking. Her eye's widening in horror she realized that she was now naked and Voldemort had an unobstructed view to her goods.

"Make no mistake Harry Potter, I will own you one way or another. All I need is time and that is something I have plenty of. No matter where you go I can find you in your sleep, so run Harry, Run away and hide because I will find you and haunt your dreams until I make you mine."

Run, at that moment that is exactly what Rose decided to do, whether or not she was lacking in courage to fight the man had nothing to do with it. No she ran because, there was no way she was going to face down her tormentor as a naked girl.

Dashing out of the kitchen she found herself in an unfamiliar hallway and instead of the neutral look that the house had previously sported she found herself in a slimy, grimy, dimly lit corridor. Behind her she could hear Voldemort's cackling laughter as he shouted:

"Run, run my delectable little tart but in the end it will prove to be futile as I will claim you as my whore."

Worried that the last part had seemed to come from right behind her Rose turned and consequently did not notice the Hallway in front of her close up. With her now backward momentum stalled by a dead end she slumped to the floor slightly dazed from hitting her head allowing Voldemort to catch up to her.

Kneeling down The Dark Lord brought his hand forward, he had been in a state of unlife for far too long and even after his resurrection he had not had a lot of personal time, what with his plans for grandeur and all. Licking his thin pale lips he smiled sinisterly and said:

"It has been too long since I have allowed my self to partake in the pleasures of the flesh."

Even dazed Rose was aware of the nightmare around her unfolding. Unable to move back any further she watched in horror as the mans hands crept closer and closer to her chest.

"You will be mine Harry..."

"You will become my concubine, my whore, my very own metamorphmagi slut."

"Do you like that Harry?"

"Enjoy your sleep while you can because by the time I am through with you, you will either have gone crazy or submitted to my will."

"If you don't resist too much, perhaps I can be persuaded not to share with some of my more virile death eaters."

"What do you say?"

"Harry?"

"Harry"

"Harry"

Rose bolted up in a frantic frenzy, her eye's had a wild look to them as she became aware of her surroundings.

"Rose, are you going to be okay?"

Luna asked nervously from the side of the bed as she leant over to get a better look at the disheveled girl.

Shivering at the thoughts of what had almost happened to her Rose thought:

"That was so real. What am I going to do if I can't keep him out of my mind? I know I can practice Occlumency but I'm not good enough to block him out completely. If we could find an American Wizarding store maybe I can get a hold of some dreamless sleep potion but Luna and I are supposed to be hiding and that won't work. I have to do something even if it means not sleeping, cause there's no way I'm going to let snake face get his hands on me."

"Are you going to be alright Rose?"

Luna asked again seeing as Harry still hadn't answered her.

"What am I going to tell Luna?"

Rose thought to herself as she turned herself to her blond roommate. She just stared blankly at Luna for a moment as she tried to regain her composure, hoping that the words would come forth on their own accord because she wasn't sure what to say.

"Don't worry Rose you don't have to tell me that Voldemort invaded your dream and tried to force himself on you if you don't want to."

Luna said as if she were reading Rose's mind while leaning forward and resting her head in her hands so she could stare into her eyes with concern.

"How?" Rose asked, shocked that Luna had known what happened.

"You told us all about what Professor Snape had planned, so it would only make sense that that's what happened. Well, that and the fact that you were talking in your sleep."

Rose nodded, now that she was feeling more like herself, having clamed down she began to notice her surroundings a bit better. From her position on the bed she also realized that she had a perfect view down Luna's shirt.

Mentally slapping herself over the fact that she had mentally promised to look Luna in the eyes rather at her chest when they were talking and had already broken it, she adverted her eyes and exclaimed:

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't block him out because I'm not good enough at Occlumency yet and if I fall asleep he'll find me and it will start over."

"We can take turns sleeping at if it looks like you are having a nightmare I'll wake you up."

Luna offered as she pulled Harry off of the bed and hugged her.

Blaming the fact that she seemed to go from being frightened to having perverted thoughts about Luna in no time flat on her bodies new Hormones, Rose just allowed herself to enjoy the sensations that her breasts were feeling from being rubbed up against Luna's.

"Feel better?"

Luna asked as she pulled away.

Rose nodded dumbly feeling slightly flushed.

"Good, I want to ask the captain if we could go fishing on deck so I can try to catch some sea chickens. I hear that that they're rather tasty."

"Tuna?" Rose asked.

Giving Rose a slightly bemused smile Luna said,

"Rose I don't mind if you give me little perverted pet names but when we are out on the ship try not to okay."

Wondering what was so perverted about Tuna, Rose looked around for a change of clothes. One thing she had noticed almost right away with sharing a room with Luna was the fact that the younger girl seemed to be careless about where she kept her own clothes after unpacking. Rose wasn't sure if this was the end result of having her things going missing all the time at Hogwarts or if it had been the cause of the problem.

Sure things that needed to be hung up were hung up, hanging from hangers but the hangers would hang off of virtually any and everything.

Deciding to wash up before heading topside, Rose looked around for some clothes to wear. Before Luna and her had left onboard the cargo ship, Tonks had went into muggle London and did some clothes shopping. Unfortunately Tonks hadn't known any of their sizes and just guessed, fortunately the fact that few of the clothes actually fit meant nothing as Tonks had then went and charmed every article of clothing to magically fit whomever was wearing it so the size difference was moot. Though there had been a draw back, the charm that Tonks had used meant that all the clothes would be form fitting and Rose was not all that comfortable wearing clothes that showed off her feminine assets.

Picking out a light blue t-shirt, pair of jeans and some plain underwear, Rose made her way into the bathroom to shower and change, thankful that Tonks had at least not bought them racier underwear though, Rose supposed that they would have looked alright on Luna.

Rose pushed that thought aside, with what Voldemort was trying to do to her she felt conflicted about how she should view Luna. On one hand viewing Luna as attractive and having idle fantasies about the girl would be considered normal for any guy and even though she wasn't a guy at the moment she still identified herself as one, but on the other hand Rose was disgusted with herself that she could objectify her friend like that making her feel no better than Voldemort. Rose did consider to herself though that she might be over compensating a bit as she was fairly sure that she had not been known to leer at girls so obviously before.

"What's wrong, Rose?"

"Huh, oh nothing Luna. Just got lost in thought for a sec."

Rose replied as she realized that she had been standing in front of the bathroom door for a few minutes without moving.

"I don't mind if you look at me."

Tuning around, Rose asked:

"What?"

"You don't look at me like how other girls do. I was just saying that I don't mind how you look at me. Of course it could be Nargles that are behind it, if that's the case then we should probably see about getting you checked up, dreadful things Nargles are." Luna responded.

"How do other girls look at her? What's she talking about? GREAT MERLINS GOAT, did she catch me looking down her shirt? Man I feel like such a git, of course she caught me looking, it's not like I'm subtle when she puts them on display in front of me."

Breaking out of her internal monologue Rose sighed and said:

"I'm sorry Luna, I shouldn't be doing that."

"I don't mind, Rose."

Luna said as she began to slip off her shirt while adding as an after thought,

"Just don't be surprised if I leer at you when your back is turned."

Flushed and embarrassed that Luna was provoking adolescent fantasies in her mind Rose turned away and quickly entered the bathroom. She just hoped that a cold shower still had the same effect on her as they did when she was male.

* * *

"My lord, we bring news, we found what we believe is an alien spacecraft, which crashed in the atlantic ocean, and recovered something, that we call a stargate, and a databank, of some kind"

"And what exactly is a stargate?"

"We think its a portal to other planets, other worlds, we could figure out how it works, and check them out, for more allies, we found a database with gate adresses aswell, they seem to be in a strange dialect of ancient egyptian"

"Good, let me see it at once"

Lord Voldermort was smiling eavilly to himself, truelly evil, indeed, he would have a bigger chance to win the war, and even advance technologically better than the humans, and by that, wipe them out more easy.

Though, he was still mad about the failed invasion of the Potter boy's mind (now girl's), this would be his chance for a payback, for the chamber of secrets incident, indeed, this made his day great, he decided to send a force of death eaters out, and explore the planets for new allies, the Potter girl's mind could wait, this was more important, he grinned evilly, this would indeed give Dumbledore, and the ministry a run for their money, as you say.

* * *

As it turned out, Much to Luna's dismay, It was not possible for them to fish from the ship. The Captain had explained that even if they managed to get any fish on their lines the speed of the ship would just rip the hook out of the fish before there would be a chance for them to reel in the fish.

With fishing no longer an option, the only options that Rose and Luna could really do where either laying about on the sun deck or enjoying the Jacuzzi that the crew had taken upon themselves to install and maintain, using a small holding tank to hold keep the water in during the times that the seas got a little too rough. Because Rose were still self-conscious and a bit wary of putting her own body on display, she chose the former.

It was not that those two activities were the only things left to do onboard, but rather they were the only two things onboard that really didn't involve Rose having to be around a lot of people, men especially.

Rose's aversion to being around men hadn't really stemmed from Voldemort in any way other than the fact that the evil wizard was partially responsible for her condition. No for the most part her aversion came from the fact that beneath the subtle curves of her healthy teenage girl body, Rose still had her original mind set, one of a healthy teen age boy and that was causing her discomfort in front of men as it made her self conscious of her situation. other people, Rose opted to read on the sun deck that was right outside of the galley as any people they might come across were those whom were on break and thus she would not have to be around them any longer than thirty minutes.

While back in their cabin, rummaging through Luna's bag, Rose had stumbled across several books. Two standard books of spells for years five and six, The art of making something from nothing a guide to advanced non physical Transfiguration, two Potions texts for years five and six and surprisingly a book called The mental Arts made easier.

Setting the book on the mental arts aside Rose put all the other books back into the bag, as Luna had decided to take a tour of the more restricted areas of the ship so it would be an hour or so before they met up on the sun deck.

After settling into her book, Rose was unsure of what to make of it, it mentioned that the easiest way to learn Occlumency was to have a practicing Legems use Legilimency on her while at the same time she was supposed to do the meditation techniques. That had actually been fairly close as to how Snape had been instructing her with the exception that the professor had left out the proper meditation and replaced it with vague instructions. The key to properly learning Occlumency was in the meditations and without the proper ones it could have disastrous results, meaning that the barriers of the mind would weaken.

Rose had known that Snape had intentionally sabotaged the training from the professor's confession, but reading about it just served to aggravate and frustrate her all over again.

Three hours later when Luna arrived back from her tour after a brief pit stop to their cabin, having lost all track of time during the tour as she had been amazed by the muggle machinery. She hadn't really understood how anything had worked so she had asked a lot of questions, and unfortunately in the end she was still rather confused on how everything worked and decided that Muggles had a magic of their own that was just of a different nature than wizards.

As Luna approached Rose she frowned, Rose looked like she was about to explode. Deciding that a nice distraction was in order, she pulled one of the reclining deck chairs directly in front of the frustrated looking girl. Once the deck chair was in position, she laid her towel across it and proceeded to strip out of her t-shirt and shorts, revealing the fact that she was wearing a bikini underneath it. Now ready Luna laid down on the deck chair facing away from Rose.

Luna didn't think that there was anything wrong with her actions as to her all she was doing was helping Rose, whom was her friend. She had reasoned that it must be dreadful for Rose to be in a body that she didn't want to be in so she swore to herself that she would try to make the experience as pleasant as she could. At first she had thought that it was rather cruel of her to allow Rose to catch glimpses of her but then she had figured that it would have been more cruel to discourage Rose, as she thought it wrong for Rose, to have to give up part of herself just so Luna could feel more comfortable with her as a roommate.

'Besides,' Luna thought,

"Rose is still Harry no matter what form she is in and it can be rather fun too. I just need to be careful so I don't push her into doing something I'm not ready for."

With that last thought Luna decided that Rose had been silent long enough, bending her knees up behind her she started to sway the lower portion of her body, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of her.

Rose had noticed Luna approach and had watched her move the deck chair and lay down on her stomach from under the cover of her book. Rose had tried to ignore it and not stare but that just seemed to encourage Luna's wiggling even more. Rose was now at an impasse, she could continue trying to read or she could forget about the book and just enjoy the fact that Luna was willing to distract her with her bikini clad bum.

"What to do┘ What to do?" Rose thought, "Read or stare at Luna's bum. The book is giving me a headache and I would probably absorb more of it if I quit for a bit, but if I quit then it will take longer to learn Occlumency. Or I could stare at Luna's bum for a bit to clear my mind. Well clearing my mind is the first step in Occlumency."

"Rose? Would you mind, putting some of that Muggle lotion that keeps your skin from getting burnt on me?"

Luna asked as she stared off into the horizon, allowing herself to take in the blue expanse of ocean before her.

Rose gulped to herself having allowed Luna to make the decision for her because if Luna wanted her to put some sun block on her, well that was pretty close to getting to second base and no matter how female Rose looked her male mind would not allow her to pass up such an opportunity.

Thanks to Luna's efforts for keeping her distracted, the rest of the day flew by for Rose and sooner than she wanted it was time to return to their quarters to get some rest.

Luna decided that Rose should try to get some sleep first so that way Luna would be able to wake her up incase she started to have her dreams invaded again. Rose had been thankful for that as she had mentally exhausted herself with Occlumency practice, Metamorphmagi practice and her own conflicting feelings on Luna.

Rose was also under no illusion that learning proper Occlumency or how to control her shape shifting abilities would be simple or could be learned quickly. She already knew that getting a handle on changing her form could possibly take a few years that she didn't have, but she was determined to walk into Gringotts as a male within six months just because she knew it would tick off Voldemort.

After claiming a large oversized flannel nightshirt that Tonks had not managed to charm, Rose went back over by her bed. Temporarily falling back into her Hogwarts routine, Rose began to strip and change while ignoring the other presence in the room. It was only after she finished changing that she realized that she had had an audience causing her to flush in embarrassment.

Luna sat quietly, not wanting to say anything to Rose because she was worried that the neo-girl might take it the wrong way plus she was still trying to sort through what she should do. She knew she liked Rose as a friend as he had been really nice to her over the school year. She also realized that as a friend she was willing to do what ever it took to help keep Rose from going completely crazy over her situation, But aside from that She was debating on whether or not she should suggest that the two of them start dating.

Even to Luna the idea seemed a bit odd as the fact that the two of them were sharing quarters on a trip halfway around the world. The fact that the two of them were girls did not factor in it at all as in Wizarding society a wizard who is the last of a prominent family with no cousins, excluding squibs, is allowed to take more than one wife. So to that end Luna really didn't mind the fact that Rose was a girl. The only thing really holding Luna back was that she was unsure as to who should bring the matter up as they were both girls.

Deciding that Rose had a lot of things on her mind distracting her, Luna decided to be blunt and asked,

"Rose you still up?"

Rose was about to retort a snappy comeback but held it back because she knew that Luna was her friend and had been trying to help her, plus it was not the other girls fault that Rose was dreading actual sleep. So after rolling on her side to face the silvery eyed girl she sighed and said:

"Yeah."

"Wanna be my girlfriend?"

Luna stated so bluntly that Rose had thought the she misheard her.

"Come again?"

"I asked if you wanted to be my girlfriend so I can be your girlfriend."

"Like girlfriend girlfriend?" Rose asked confused.

"No like boyfriend girlfriend except instead of being my boyfriend you get to be my girlfriend."

"So we can kiss and stuff?"

Rose asked hoping that she hadn't fallen asleep and was having a Voldemort influenced nightmare.

"Yeah, kissing, snuggling, snogging."

Rose grinned from her bed, despite being a girl at the time she was feeling rather manly, mainly due to the fact that a girl liked her enough to be with her. Locking her eyes with Luna's, she could not help but feel a bit emotional and felt her eyes tearing up a bit but before she totally lost her composure she made sure to give Luna a firm,

"Yes!"

Luna smiled from her position, while she chewed on her bottom lip. Shrugging she decided to ask,

"So you wanna cuddle?"

Although she was confused to as her own emotional response Rose managed to nod and was relieved when Luna made her way over to her bed and spooned up close to her, holding her tight.

Rose pulled on Luna's arms tot tighten the slight embrace, soon enough she was slowly feeling the tension from the past weeks happenings drain away and found herself losing to the sandman's magic.

Thanks to Luna's diligence in staying awake Rose was awoken almost as soon as Voldemort entered her dreams. In return, Rose would then let Luna drift off to sleep while she immersed herself into reading in hopes to master Occlumency well enough to prevent Voldemort from entering her dreams without Luna's help.

Rose and Luna soon found themselves falling into a steady routine during their trip across the Atlantic. The only down side to the pattern was that as the days drug onward Rose was noticing that she was getting more and more fatigued and no matter how many naps she would take the feeling of being rundown continued to grow.

Rose was finally able to get a decent sleep, voldie had stopped to invade her mind, temporarely, for an unknown reason.

Unfortunately, she was still in a state bad enough, she had circles under her eyes, and by that, she was unable to allow herself the benefits of having a girlfriend, all Luna could do was to watch sadly as Rose seemed to get worse, by every passing day.

The lack of sleep had another important consequence, though, being mentally exhausted, Rose was finding herself increasingly becoming unable to practice occlumency, it had been like that since the fifth day of their cruise.

After taking the underground to Penn Station, in New York, Luna was almost willing to seek out the nearest wizarding community, but she held herself back, knowing that there was alot of potential dangers, if anyone of them were recognized, by anyone, especially since when Remus explained that anyone used magic to identify Rose, they would find out who she really was, and imagine the headline's if that happened, Remus had also explained that the ministry had somehow connected Luna's disappearance with Rose, and had filed kidnapping charges on Rose, meaning she would get placed under arrest, if any wizarding law enforcement found them, meaning, it was now to risky for Remus to get them certification to use magic.

While helping Rose along the station, she almost considered to take a muggle airplane, or jet, as for short, it would be faster, but she was uncertain how to set it all up, from her lack of experience.

She knew that she could ask for help, but even if she managed to get them both tickets, identifications would be an issue aswell.

Luna looked at the clock, on the wall, and sighed, they had just about a little over an hour, before their train to Chicago was to arrive. Once on, it would be another 18 hours, untill they reached Union Station, Then, after an 4 hour layover, they would board a train heading to Denver.

Once they neared denver, Luna knew that she had to do something about Rose's appearance, as it was okay for people to look exhausted when riding a train, but there was only an hour and a half bus ride left to Colorado Springs, from Denver, and Rose would have to look presentable.

Unfortunately for Rose, that would mean a vigorous amount of makeup, to hide her appearance.

She pulled Rose closer, hoping that they would be able to take a short nap before the train arrived, as the neo-girl was virtually dead, on her feet from the trip, they had been forced to wait, after arriving in port, for one of Tonk's connection's.

Who then managed to smuggle them trough American customs, without incident.

Then, there was the cab ride to the local subway, where they had to wait for the train to take them to Penn Station.

Luna leaned back, and allowed herself to close her eyes, once she felt Rose relax, and drift into a light sleep.

While getting more sleep than Rose, Luna herself, had not been sleeping much either, as she had to stay awake, in case voldie tried to invade his mind

"NOW BOARDING FOR UNION STATION IN CHICAGO"

Jerking away at the blaring announcement, Luna glanced at the wall, and noticed that she had passed out for over an hour. After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she shook Rose awake, and pulled her girlfriend up on her feet, so they could board the train.

Luna supposed that their compartment was rather nice, though not as big as what she was used to on the Hogwarts Express. It was a small cabin with one bed and another one that folded out, there was also a recliner and a small couch. There was also the added benefit that they had their own private bathroom and that meals would be delivered to them meaning that Luna could just focus on letting Rose sleep.

After glancing over at Rose who seemed to be semi aware at the moment Luna set the bags down and shuffled through them for their night clothes. After peeling off her clothes Luna turned her attention to Rose who had been pre occupied with the attempts of taking off her own bra.

Not wanting to giggle at the sight Luna turned Rose around and undid the clasps. Then she guided her girlfriend over to the bed and pulled off her pants leaving Rose clad in plain white cotton panties. Instead of pulling Rose's flannel over her though Luna moved behind her and started to try to work out some of the knots out of Rose's back.

As Luna worked on Rose's back she was also getting worried, Voldemort was stepping up on his invasions of Rose's dreams, in the beginning Rose was able to get five to six hours of sleep but for the past day that time frame had decreased down to not quite four hours. If something did not happen soon Rose could possibly go mad from lack of sleep.

Once onboard the train, the rest of the trip to Chicago, the layover and journey to Denver seemed to fly as the only activities Luna allowed Rose to partake in were eating and sleeping. Luna had limited Rose to that in the hopes that despite the lack of ability to get a full nights sleep that Rose would be rested enough by the time they reached Colorado Springs. That way Rose should be coherent enough to not rise suspicion to them and be able to have a meaningful conversation with her uncle as she knew that there was a lot riding on Rose uncle accepting her.

Because if Rose's Uncle did not except her, then there was a good chance that Rose would not make it back to London unless they used magical means that would risk Rose being caught.

Luna also hoped that Rose's uncle would care for Rose more than what Rose's aunt had and not just because that it would greatly increase the potency of the blood wards. No she hoped that for Rose's sake that they would bond enough to potentially allow Rose to finally get some well needed rest in a place where she has a family that truly cares about her.

Looking at the small clock in their cabin Luna realized that they now had just about two and a half hours until the train reached Denver. Looking over at Rose, Luna sighed with a bit of regret, she really didn't want to wake the other girl but knew that Rose needed to look presentable and that meant: showering, shaving, make up, hair and dressed sharply.

Luna blushed as she realized that she would probably have to help Rose get ready and that probably meant that she would have to help her shower and shave as well as everything else.

Luna sighed with relief as the bus finally pulled into the station in Colorado Springs. From the looks of the sky it was about an hour away from Daybreak and if they were lucky enough they would be able to catch Rose's Uncle before he left for work that is if he was still in the air force.

After rousing Rose awake once again, Luna grabbed their bags and pulled out the map that showed Rose's and her Uncles position. Sighing with relief over the fact that the man seemed to be in town and had not yet disappeared, Luna allowed Rose to collect herself.

Ever since last week Luna had been worried about not being able to find the man as he had disappeared while Rose and her where crossing the pond. It had only been two days that the man had vanished off the map but for Luna those two days had been nerve wracking and full of dread as without the man being on the map they would have no means to find him.

That two day time period had driven Luna to a decision, she knew that the charmed map could lead them to Rose's uncle but it would only show the town if the man was shown on the map. So while Luna didn't know where the man went when he disappeared off of the map she figured that perhaps there was a flaw with the map and that Rose's uncle didn't really disappear at all. After all, there could be some outside influence like a Nargle affecting Rose's uncle causing him to seem like he vanished.

The only real flaw with the map was that there was no way to mark places on it as the view of the map changed too much for it to have that ability, because of that Luna had devised a plan just in case.

So when Rose's uncle finally returned on the map Luna went to the captain and asked him if he had any maps of Colorado springs, while explaining that she just wanted to get a mental feel for the area. As it turned out the Captain did not have a map of Colorado Springs on board but he was able to print one out for her.

After taking the map to her quarters she immediately marked the area that Rose's uncle was at on the map from the Captain. During the rest of the trip several other areas had been added as well. Then once they had reached Denver, Luna was able to purchase a larger detailed map of Colorado Springs. She had taken that map and transferred everything she had marked down on the map from the captain and then added the spot where Rose's uncle seemed to be that morning.

Deciding that some coffee might help out Rose, Luna went into the bus terminal to the vending machines, having had plenty of practice with them on the train.

Several minutes later Luna stepped outside and found Rose resting against the light pole. Luna walked over and handed two cups of the caffeinated drink to Rose and watched her down them, then once Rose had finished Luna held out a third one and said:

"Don't drink this one yet Rose, wait until we get closer to your uncle."

Rose smiled weakly with a slight blush, she was still half dreaming about Luna having given her a shower earlier while still on the train. Forcing herself to focus she asked, "So he's on the map then?"

"Yeah, and if we hurry we can catch him before he leaves."

* * *

**Statement: From chapter 2, i will write the story.  
**

**St.anger -**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Finding, part 2.**

* * *

Two girls walked briskly along the street in the chilly Colorado pre dawn morning, each one holding what looked to be a map. The dirty blond with silvery eyes was wearing a floral patterned summer dress with a light jacket to protect herself from the morning chill, she also had a backpack slung over her shoulders and would occasionally reach out with her free hand to squeeze the others girl hand in support. The other girl, had somewhat short messy black hair styled in a rather boyish way, and vibrant green eyes that seemed to look somewhat haunted. Her outfit consisted of a pair of white Capri pants and a light blue t-shirt that showed an inch of skin around her navel.

Shivering slightly in the chilly morning, Rose wished that she was wearing a jacket but knew that the cold was helping to keep her more aware as she had finished up the last of the coffee a few minutes before.

Looking down at the charmed map that was folded in her left hand showing the immediate area, Rose wished that she wasn't feeling so run down as her eyes felt like they were burning from not getting enough sleep in what surely felt like days. She was watching a small dot on the map, hoping that it would not disappear as she closed in on its location.

The small dot on the map would move every so often marking its movement with a small set of footprints with the name Jack O'Neil marked beneath them.

Looking up to see the sun start to peek over the horizon Luna said:

"Not too much further Rose, is he still on the map?"

Though she no longer needed her glasses, Rose squinted at the map and examined it for what felt like the hundredth time and replied, "Still there."

After glancing over Rose's shoulder to confirm Rose's words Luna added:

"We should be there in a few minutes. It looks like he's two blocks up on both maps."

Pausing briefly she took in Rose's appearance and noticed that she seemed to have something hidden under exhaustion, correctively thinking it was apprehension over meeting her long lost uncle Luna asked,

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I could really go for some pepper up potion about now."

Rose muttered before saying:

"I guess I've just been thinking about what will happen if he doesn't want anything to do with me. I don't think I can make it back to London without magic and even if we get there, there's still the problem of how I'm supposed to keep Voldemort out of my dreams."

Luna sighed and swung her arm over Rose's shoulder, pulling the neo girl into a half hug without breaking her stride Luna said,

"Remus said that Sirius said that your Uncle was rather cool for a muggle. Besides you're so cute how could he say no to you?"

"That was a long time ago and people change, Luna. And I'm not supposed to be cute."

Rose said with a bit of bitterness seeping through.

Noticing that Rose's mood was darkening Luna said:

"It's just temporary Rose, once you learn how to control your powers you can be back to being a guy all the time."

Rose nodded to herself and mentally repeated,

"It's just temporary, Though if I can't get any sleep I'll never get enough rest to be able to learn to shift forms."

Rose stumbled in mid step as she realized that she would have to explain the situation to her Uncle if he still wanted her around after he learned about her.

"You okay Rose?"

Luna asked as she half caught herself and Rose before they would fall down.

Rose chewed on her lip, she wanted to cry, it was not how she wanted things to be and to top that all off she was afraid that her Uncle would accept her at first but then once she told him about magic and that she was really a boy, he would toss her out and call her a freak.

Luna felt her heart drop as she noticed a few tears threatening to escape from Rose's eyes, she knew that it was a lot to deal with and could not fault Rose for her emotions because if the situation was revered Luna was fairly certain that she would have broken already. Engulfing her girlfriend in a warm embrace she whispered:

"It'll be okay Rose, You'll see┘ He's going to take you in and then Remus will somehow come over and set up the new blood wards and figure out a way to get you some sleep. Merlin, I bet these new wards will be so powerful that next time he tries to get into your dreams he'll wind up destroying himself."

* * *

Major Samantha Carter was sitting outside of her teammate Daniel's house in a surveillance van. She along with the rest of her team were keeping an eye out on Daniel while he slept in the belief that Seth was doing something to him in his dreams. She had been doubtful at first because she was not aware that the Goa'uld had the type of technology that would enable them to enter someone's dreams but according to Teal'c they had the means so it was not out of the question and it did explain why Daniel seemed to be so exhausted for the past few days.

It was true, because seth had returned, after they "killed him", he escaped unseen, and took a new host, and now, he is out for revenge, but unfortunately, the host he had to use was a female

So now, a few hours later, Sam watched the video feeds in silence while biting her lower lip. Dawn was rapidly approaching and she was getting more nervous every second. Turning her attention away from the monitor that was stationed overlooking Daniels bed, Sam wished she had camera's set up to keep an eye out on the street because she knew if things went south it was very probable that some nearby civilians might get in the way.

* * *

Rayne Stiffler sat back in his car about 100 feet away from where he knew Samantha was in her surveillance van. He had been suspicious about her job as there was no way she was into deep space radar telemetry, not that she wasn't capable but rather for some reason it did not suit her. After using his contacts in the FBI and coming up with nothing he was even more curios especially from what he was able to come up with about her CO and fellow teammate Daniel Jackson. The fact that the man Murray had no past at all only furthered his belief that there was something else going on.

He was really thinking about breaking up with her, he was cheating on her.

He had had a hunch the day before that something was going down but was not sure as to what. Flipping down his vanity mirror he checked his eyes, they were blood shot from not sleeping but he really was not that tired as being a cop he was used to staying up all night.

He was about to flip up the mirror when he caught sight of two teenage girls walking up the street. The black haired one seemed to be holding a thick piece of paper, he was going to mentally call it a piece of parchment because it reminded him of some old kung fu or fantasy movies. The blond one was carrying a map with one hand and had her arm draped around the other girls shoulder affectingly.

Stiffler supposed both of them were rather cute but cuteness aside they were both clearly on his no touch list as they seemed to be in their mid teens, though it was hard to tell with the black haired girl as she seemed to be wearing a lot of make up and dead on her feet making it difficult to properly place her age.

Despite that Stiffler could not help but let his mind wander as he thought about what he could do to them if they were just a bit older. He imagined taking them back to his place and peeling off their form fitting clothes. He would stand back at the doorway and watch for a few minutes as they made out with each other before begging him to join them. He would show them such a good time that both of them would want him to be their sugar daddy.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his more dirty and impure thoughts towards the two teens, Pete noticed that they were now almost to his car. He briefly considered telling them to turn around, incase whatever Sam was doing turned out to be dangerous when he realized that if he did that then his cover could possibly be blown and he was not sure how Sam would take to him either messing up her stakeout or the fact that he had followed her.Rayne Stiffler sat back in his car about 100 feet away from where he knew Samantha was in her surveillance van. He had been suspicious about her job as there was no way she was into deep space radar telemetry, not that she wasn't capable but rather for some reason it did not suit her. After using his contacts in the FBI and coming up with nothing he was even more curios especially from what he was able to come up with about her CO and fellow teammate Daniel Jackson. The fact that the man Murray had no past at all only furthered his belief that there was something else going on.

He had had a hunch the day before that something was going down but was not sure as to what. Flipping down his vanity mirror he checked his eyes, they were blood shot from not sleeping but he really was not that tired as being a cop he was used to staying up all night.

He was about to flip up the mirror when he caught sight of two teenage girls walking up the street. The black haired one seemed to be holding a thick piece of paper, he was going to mentally call it a piece of parchment because it reminded him of some old kung fu or fantasy movies. The blond one was carrying a map with one hand and had her arm draped around the other girls shoulder affectingly.

Stiffler supposed both of them were rather cute but cuteness aside they were both clearly on his no touch list as they seemed to be in their mid teens, though it was hard to tell with the black haired girl as she seemed to be wearing a lot of make up and dead on her feet making it difficult to properly place her age.

Despite that Rayne could not help but let his mind wander as he thought about what he could do to them if they were just a bit older. He imagined taking them back to his place and peeling off their form fitting clothes. He would stand back at the doorway and watch for a few minutes as they made out with each other before begging him to join them. He would show them such a good time that both of them would want him to be their sugar daddy.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his more dirty and impure thoughts towards the two teens, Pete noticed that they were now almost to his car. He briefly considered telling them to turn around, incase whatever Sam was doing turned out to be dangerous when he realized that if he did that then his cover could possibly be blown and he was not sure how Sam would take to him either messing up her stakeout or the fact that he had followed her.

* * *

The closer Rose got to what she assumed was her uncle's house the more intently she stared at the map. She did wish though that the map was a little more detailed as it only showed the streets and not the houses, but gauging from how far it looked she guesstimated that she was only three houses down.

As she passed a blue sedan Rose noticed that there was a guy inside and out of the corner of her eye she could tell that he was leering at them. Shaking slightly in revulsion Rose let herself meld closer into Luna's side, hoping that contact with her blond girlfriend would make her feel less dirty.

Luna had noticed the man in the sedan staring at them long before Rose had and considered hexing him but knew that that would cause undo attention to themselves. Plus the way that Remus had explained the use of the wands is that they would only be untraceable for six to ten charms as the dampening field charmed onto them would dissipate and the local ministry would be able to tell that someone was using magic in the area. Though she knew that they might luck out and there could be a witch or wizard in the area and in that case any magic that does show up should be mistaken from coming from the local witch or wizard. Unfortunately her gut was telling her that that was not the case.

"Luna!"

Rose exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, Rose?"

"He's moving he must be awake."

Luna looked over to Rose's map and noticed that sure enough Rose's uncle was moving, thought it seemed like he was moving rather slow. Picking up her pace and pulling Rose along with her she said:

"Come on, it should be this house here."

Rose nearly stumbled as Luna pulled her towards the house but managed to keep her balance. Hearing something behind her she noticed that a short haired blonde woman, who she found rather attractive, had exited a van and was making her way over.

* * *

Sam swore to herself as she noticed that Seth was attacking Daniel. After turning on the dampening field to prevent beam outs Sam was about to grab her side arm and rush outside when she saw two teenage girls rapidly approaching Daniels door. Uttering another curse she grabbed her side arm and hoped that she would be able to get to them before Seth was forced outside.

She thought they were rather attractive, in fact.

Turning on her headset she alerted her team with,

"Colonel, Teal'c we have two civilians at Daniels door."

Jack cursed to himself as Sam's warning came just before he was ready to fire alerting Seth of his location. He tried to duck out of the way and fire off another shot but was blasted with her hand device before he had a chance to fire, causing him to fly backwards and slam into the wall.

In-between the time it took for Seth to make for the front door and Jack to flutter his eyes open and look around dazedly, Teal'c had made his way to Jack's position. With his body only partially responding from the collision Jack waved Teal'c off and ordered him to check on Daniel before heading out the back door to stick with the plan.

* * *

They were almost at the door when Rose noticed that her uncle seemed to move backwards for a second before he stopped moving, figuring he just sat down or something Rose took another step towards the door and poised her hand to knock on the door.

Giving a brief look over to Luna, who had moved to her left, she steeled herself to knock when she heard something behind her. Turning around she noticed a blond woman in a suit moving rapidly towards them.

Just as she turned her attention back to the door to knock, the door swung open revealing another blond woman who was wearing white robes.

Rose was about to ask her if she could speak to Jack O'Neil when the woman, whose eyes had taken a rather eerie yellow glow, raised her hand, showing off a rather tacky looking golden glove bracelet thingy. The thing on her hand pulsed slightly, but before Rose or Luna could react they were sent sprawling backwards as if some unseen force had hit them.

The seconds seemed to fly as the woman began to fire beams from her other hand aiming at the short haired blond woman on the street.

Rose moaned as she struggled to her feet, now behind the strangely dressed woman and noticed that the man from the sedan was now with the short haired blond on the street, both of them had guns drawn but were not shooting, Rose looked over to Luna and noticed that she seemed rather dazed and out of it.

Turning her attention back to the blond in the robes, Rose's blood ran cold as she pieced together what little information she had. She was at her uncle's house, he was inside and not moving last she checked, and this blond woman seemed to be a witch. Adding everything together Rose began to get angry, it was apparent to him that the woman was obviously a death eater sent after her Uncle.

Resisting the urge to cry over the fact that someone else had been hurt or killed because of her, Rose steadied herself and pulled our her wand. Eye's narrowing slightly she called out:

"Stupefy!"

* * *

Samantha Carter had tried to get to the two young girls before Seth would get to them but had barely made it into the middle of the street, where she was surprised to find out that Pete was there as well.

She was about to shout out a warning when the door flung open revealing Seth. She yelled out a warning but it was too late as Seth hit the two girls with her hand device, sending both girls sprawling.

Taking out her gun she trained it on the Goa'uld hoping that the two teens would not get in the way.

Seth smirked when she noticed Major Carter's reluctance to fire, knowing that the two teens behind her were acting as a secondary shield to her hand device's.

Noticing that Seth was about to raise up her other hand and seeing another smaller hand device Sam cursed and grabbed a hold of Pete to drag them both behind some cover. She had barely moved when she heard someone call out:

"Stupefy!"

Seth felt an impact against her shield from behind and spun around to see who had dared to fire upon her. To her amusement though she was greeted with a teenage girl holding some sort of stick at her like it was a weapon. Noticing a brief look of confusion that turned quickly into anger she smirked and said:

"Foolish Tau'ri you should bow before your god."

Rose was confused, her spell had hit a shield but she hadn't notice the blonde death eater put one up. Her confusion quickly turned to anger though as she imagined her Uncle whom she had yet to meet dead from the witch. Her anger then turned to rage as she was told that she should bow before the woman. Her exhaustion from lack of sleep temporarily forgotten, Rose allowed herself to be overwhelmed with adrenaline, she was not going to let the witch get away if it was the last thing she did. Firming her grip on her wand she cried out:

"Reducto"

before moving swiftly to the side taking the witches attention and fire out of alignment with Luna.

Seth was mentally stunned for a brief moment when the dark haired teen said something that caused her stick to fire a bolt of energy at her. She nearly staggered backwards at the force behind it and considered herself lucky that her shield held. Giving off an arrogant smile she said:

"Go home little girl and I might let you live."

Not giving the teen time to respond she brought up her other hand and sent a beam of energy at the green-eyed girl.

Rose rolled to the side, once again ensuring that Luna would not be turned into a target. She grimaced, when her shoulder struck a partially buried rock. Not letting it slow her down she called out:

"Exspelliarmus!"

This time Seth had braced herself and was impressed with the girls efforts, even more so when she figured the girl out to be some sort of Hok'taur, internally smiling with glee over her luck Seth let her eyes glow before firing three quick shots to immobilize the girl so she could take her with her. Then just in case the other Tau'ri got any ideas she took aim at Samantha Carter and fired a few blasts to keep the woman hidden.

Rose frowned as she quickly realized that there was no way she would be able to dodge all three shots, so instead she called out:

"Protego!"

And hoped that her shield would hold.

As her first shot hit the barrier that the girl put up, Seth raised her other hand, and used her hand device to attack the girl believing that would incapacitate the girl.

Rose's shield collapsed as the third shot hit it and was unable to dodge as she was flung backwards onto the sidewalk, the back of her head slamming onto the concrete from the blast. She attempted to get up and continue fighting but her body was sluggish and her eyes blurred from the impact.

Grinning evilly over her soon to be prize, Seth took a few steps forward and pointed her hand device down at the girls head and began to use it to torture the girl into unconsciousness

* * *

Sam had been watching the battle play out, ready to intervene the moment she had a clear shot but the dark haired girl kept getting in the line of fire. She would have moved to a different position but Seth kept firing at her, dividing her attention between the girl and herself.

Turning her head to the side she wondered what Rayne was doing there and how she was going to explain what was going on to him. Seeing that the dark haired girl was now down and being tortured, Sam decided to line up a shot, she just hoped that her aim was good enough and that the girl would stay down. She was about to squeeze the trigger when she noticed the other blond sneaking up behind Seth with a landscaping brick clutched in her hand.

Sam knew that if she lowered her gun Seth might get tipped off that there is someone behind her but if she took the shot, the bullet could possibly ricochet off the shield and hit the girl. To Sam that was an unacceptable risk to take as she had no idea on whether they were Goa'uld or some other race or possibly even a rouge NID project. Cursing her own ability to act at the moment Sam settle to just keeping her gun steady and trained on Seth.

Sam cursed again moments later as her indecisiveness had caused Seth to fire at her and Rayne again, this time they were forced to sprawl out behind the surveillance van to escape the energy blast.

Rising up into a crawl Sam made her way back into position so she could see what was going on. The blond girl was just a few feet behind Seth, and had the landscaping brick poised to strike. But in that moment Seth had spotted her again and this time instead of firing at her Seth took aim and fired at the fuel tank of the van.

The initial fall from the front porch had dazed her, which in turn left Rose to attack the death eater by herself, but after taking a few minutes to clear the fog from her head, Luna noticed that Rose was not doing that well with the duel. Realizing that Rose's magic was not having any effect other than ticking to death eater off, Luna began to look for something else to use as a weapon.

As she looked around from her sprawled out position Luna kept trying to think of reasons as to why Rose's magic was having no effect. The only possible explanations was that either Rose's magic was extremely weak and the witch was too powerful or that it had something to do with the wands. After taking into account of what she knew about Rose and some of his adventures while at Hogwarts Luna realized that Rose being weak was not the issue and turned her Ravenclaw mind back to the wands.

"Of Course!"

She thought. It had to be the wands as they were just generic ones meant to be used as an emergency spare and thus not able to properly channel the real potential of anyone's magic. Luna frowned at that as she realized that if Rose wasn't careful and was putting her normal amount of magic through the wand then she would overwhelm the wand and cause the magic dampening charms to short out. Luna knew that if that were to happen then the American Aurors would find them almost immediately as Remus had found out that Colorado Springs was a no magic zone.

Turning her thoughts back to looking for a weapon to hit the blond witch Luna found something. Inches away from where her head had impacted there was curved brick. Picking it up as stealthily as she could and noting that the older Blonde was still busy fighting Rose with her back turned to her, Luna got up intent on stopping the fight any way she could.

Creeping silently to her feet, Luna cautiously made her way behind the death eater as silently as she could so as to not alert the woman to her presence.

She winced and cried inwardly as Rose was submitted to some version of the Cruciatus curse and hastened her approach still taking time to be silent.

Luna was just a half of step away from the older witch when she saw the woman take aim with her hand and fire, causing the muggle van to explode. Using the loudness of the explosion Luna lurched forward the rest of the way and hit the woman in the back of the head with the brick.

Luna wasted no time, even before the blond witch had finished falling she was on the move, rushing over to Rose's side. Kneeling down she glanced over Rose's condition to see if there was any obvious damage.

The first thing Luna noticed was that Rose was still awake, though barely, the other obvious fact was that tears were streaming down Rose's cheeks. Feeling that it was okay to move Rose slightly because the only apparent injuries she could see was a few small scrapes and cuts, Luna sat down Indian style and scooted Rose so that her head was on her lap so that she could comfort her.

It was at that moment that she realized her hand was wet and it was not from the morning dew. Pulling her hand out from under Rose's head she saw that it was covered with blood. Not wanting Rose to notice she wiped it off on the side of her dress and just focused on being there as Harry began to mumble.

"It's my fault, My parents, Cedric, Sirius, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudders, Now my uncle before I even got to meet him, I couldn't even beat some death eater┘ How am I supposed to beat Voldermort?"

Rose cried.

"It's not your fault, Rose."

Luna whispered reassuringly as she leaned over and kissed Rose on the forehead.

"It'll be okay. You'll see"

"I'm a freak, Everyone dies because of me, you should go home and get as far away from me as possible."

* * *

Jack finally was able to recover enough to make his way out of the front door and temporarily froze at the sight before him. Bile suddenly threatened to rise in his throat when he noticed the two girls on the sidewalk. Carter had informed Teal'c and him that there were civilians present but he had hoped that Carter had been able to get them out of the way.

Steeling control over his emotions, thanks to years of training, Jack strode forward to get a report from Carter and to Secure Seth. There were many reasons why Jack hated the Goa'uld but among the top five was the fact that they did not discriminate against age and more often than not children would get hurt or worse thanks to the Goa'uld ambitions.

After radioing Teal'c who had went around the back of the house after checking on Daniel, Jack made his way over to Seth and shot a dart into the unconscious woman's form just to make sure she stayed out of it. Then he patted her down and removed any items he came across.

Looking over at his second in command he noticed that she was busy giving first aide to another civilian. Gathering up all of Seth's toys Jack stood up and went over to the two girls to check on them.

The moment Sam noticed that Seth was down, she called the base for medical aide and then turned her attention to Rayne.

She was going to chew him out for getting in the way as she was rather pissed at the way the operation went out and was going to take her frustrations out on her boyfriend rather than risking her career.

"Not that anyone could have seen this happening. It's my fault more than anyone else's, I was supposed to prevent things like this happening."

Sam mused to herself before she eyed her boyfriend critically, instantly noticing that he was sporting a rather large gash on his stomach.

Turning her head towards the two teens and Seth, Sam looked for a sign to see if any of them were heavily injured when she noticed the Colonel moving into motion from the front door.

Once again turning her gaze back to Rayne, she pulled out her field dressing and started to bandage the wound, noting that he seemed to be losing consciousness.

After checking and making sure that Daniel and Jack were going to be alright, Teal'c went out the back door and started creeping around the side of the house, taking his time to make sure that his approach would remain stealthy. From the back he could hear the tell tale signs of battle and hastened his approach while still remaining cautious, knowing that the element of surprise was their best weapon in this situation.

He was closing in on the front side of the house when everything went silent and he was given the all clear. Still he did not rush out of his position, just in case things were not as they seemed.

However, when he rounded the corner he frowned, it seemed that the two civilians that Sam had warned them about had not gotten away unscathed. He was about to check on them when he felt something crinkle beneath his boot. Looking down he noticed it was a map of sorts, deciding he could look at it later, he shoved it into his pocket and made his way over to Seth to stand guard while the others attended to the wounded.

"Shh, It'll be alright Rose."

Luna stated as she tried to calm Rose down from her emotional state. Luna had noticed that there were more people outside now that the battle was over and briefly considered escaping but unfortunately she did not have a portkey nor did she know how to apparate. That left her with staying with the muggles as an only option, that combined with not knowing the true extent of Rose's injuries caused Luna to worry about what was going to happen to them.

Using her non-bloodied hand Luna slowly half caressed/ half wiped Rose's tears away, doing a number on her girlfriends makeup. If the situation had been less tense she might have allowed herself a giggle or two.

Just as Rose had grown silent she noticed that a shadow appeared over them. Looking up she saw that it was one of the muggles. The man with salt and peppered hair smiled slightly to try to put her at ease as he knelt down to her level.

"How is your friend?"

Jack asked the longhaired blond with silvery eyes.

Not knowing how out of it Rose was Luna just replied by taking her hand under Rose's head and pulling it back out to show the man the blood.

Jack did not let his emotions show when the girl pointed out the head injury on the black haired girl, instead he began to check the girl for other injuries while taking out his emergency pressure bandage and wrapping it around the girls head in an attempt to stop the flow of blood.

He also knew from his observations that the blond was clearly distraught and mentally cursed the Goa'uld before smiling reassuredly and saying,

"I think your friend is going to be fine."

Frowning at the lack of response Jack tried a different approach and said:

"Do you have a name?"

"Huh?"

Luna asked, showing that her mind was occupied with other things.

"A name, what others call you."

Jack said as warmly as he could.

"Luna, My name is Luna."

The blond nearly whispered as she fretted over the girl on her lap.

"Well Luna, my name is Jack."

Upon hearing the mans first name Luna looked at him intently, with hope burning in her eyes. In a quiet voice she dared to ask,

"Are you Jack O'Neil?"

Surprised but not wanting to show it Jack quipped,

"So you've heard of me! Nothing bad, I hope..."

Instead of replying verbally at first Luna took the mans hand and moved it to where he was now cupping Rose's cheek and then looked into his eyes to say,

"This is Harry, but she goes by Rose, now, after her mother's middle name, everyone calls her Rose."

Jack could read people fairly easy as it was a skill he used fairly constantly at the SGC as well as during the earlier years of his career but for some reason the simple introduction to the black haired girl told him that he was missing something rather important. He was about to ask another question but was interrupted as his SIC called out to him.

"Sir."

"Carter."

"Colonel, when you're finished over there I need to speak to you."

"Alright Carter."

Turning his gaze back to Luna he smiled awkwardly and said:

"I'll be right over there, helps on the way so just try not to move your friend too much, okay?"

Luna nodded before going back to calmly stroking Rose's cheek and whispering reassuring words to her. But once Jack was out of hearing range she whispered,

"We found your uncle, Rose, he seems really nice."

Few people would have heard Luna's whisper even if they had been within a few feet, but Teal'c was not one of those people. He did not however allow his stoic expression to change at what he overheard, choosing rather to hold on to the information and tell O'Neil about it when they were alone.

"Carter."

Jack greeted as he raised an eyebrow at the fact that she seemed to be fretting over a civilian that he had never seen before.

"Sir"

Sam paused uncomfortably as she realized that that the situation called for her to introduce the Colonel to her unconscious boyfriend, but knowing that the timing of it was really awkward.

Hearing sirens in the background, knowing that they were the medics from the base, Jack gave a glance around before looking sternly at his SIC and asking,

"Want to tell me how we wound up with a man and two teenage girls wounded in what was supposed to be a covert op?"

Sam gulped despite herself, she knew that the Colonel was royally ticked, not at her per say, but rather over the fact that kids got hurt. Sam knew how protective of kids jack was, and how past events had torn him up inside every time a Goa'uld used a child for their own gain. It was actually one of his top traits that Sam admired in her CO that had lead to her unspoken desire to be more than just comrades in arms.

Schooling her features she started with:

"Colonel, the two girls appeared on the camera's moments before Seth left the house, by the time I was able to get out of the van it was too late. At that time, this man" Pointing at Rayne, "Met me on the street. He's, my boyfriend, sir."

Jack raised an eyebrow and pondered:

"So this is Rayne Stiffler, I thought he'd be taller or something."

Deciding to bring the conversation back on track Jack asked,

"So how did you manage to bring down Seth?"

"Well that's just it sir, I didn't"

As the first ambulance came to a stop, jack was finishing up receiving the report from his SIC. To say that he was just a little bit gob smacked would be an understatement. He was having a hard time believing that the two girls had taken out Seth, despite the fact that one of them had been using some type of energy weapon. As it was only the fact that Sarah was a friend of Daniels kept him from waking up the Goa'uld and gloating over her that she had been defeated by two girls and a brick.

But once the Goa'uld larva was out of Sarah, well that was a different story and he knew that he would be able to gloat at the parasite once it was extracted and put into a storage container. Of course he realized that at that point Seth would not be able to hear him, but on the other hand it just happened to be extremely therapeutic.

Turning his gaze to the amassing SGC personnel bearing stretchers, Jack was thinking about the two girls. Carter's report worried him slightly, especially when she claimed that the dark haired girl had been using some type of energy weapon that looked like a stick. The part that worried him though was the fact that so far unknown's usually, eventually meant new enemies, and at the moment the SGC had their hands full.

Turning his gaze back to the two girls and the medic that had just knelt down near them to examine them Jack could not but help thinking that there was something big about to happen.

"Hopefully though, it won't involve more paperwork."

Jack thought before he started to rush over to the two girls, seeing as the medic had managed to do something to tick off the blond.

"NO!"

"Miss, please calm down, your friend needs medical attention and I have to take her back to the base."

"I'M NOT LEAVING HER ALONE!"

Luna shouted, daring the man to try to force her.

"You can ride in one of the other vehicles and see your friend at the base."

The medic reasoned.

"I'M GOING WITH HER!"

Luna half shouted half stated with a glare.

"There's just not enough room, you'll be in the way and we need to get your friend checked out."

The hapless man tried.

"There a problem airman?"

Jack asked as he strode over.

"Colonel."

The man sighed before continuing:

"There isn't enough room for her to ride with."

Jack raised an inquiring eyebrow at that as the girl was not that big and that the ambulance should have more than enough room. Giving the airman an annoyed glance he asked with just a hint of suspicion:

"And why isn't there enough room?"

The airman shuffled his feet uncomfortably and replied:

"I've been ordered to keep the girl sedated and under guard until she can be questioned."

Jack stepped in close to the young airman, invading his personal space and asked:

"By who?"

The man gulped and took a step back out of intimidation and replied:

"It's classified sir."

Taking another step forward, Jack was curious as not many things were beyond his clearance and stated:

"You are aware of who I am, right?"

"No sir."

The man replied as he attempted to casually move into grabbing distance of the girl on the stretcher.

Paying close attention to the airman's movements Jack replied:

"I'm you're XO and I happen to be in charge here."

No sooner had Jack finished talking then the airman had made his move and lunged for the stretcher bound girl.

It was fortunate though that the man had raised Jacks suspicions and had been prepared for such a move as he struck out with his arm, grabbed the man and punched him with his free hand.

Jack noticed that the second he hit the man, a few marines and another medic who happened to be nearby came rushing over. By this time Jack had pulled out a zat and had it trained on the down man. That proved to be a mistake when the other medic pulled out a stick and mumbled something, letting loose a red streak of light.

Luckily for Jack, Luna had been nearby him and had opened her bag to clasp the unregistered wand that dampened magical signatures instead of her regular wand in her hand and readied herself for action.. With a soft cry of:

"Protego!"

a semi translucent shield popped up between the three and the medic, successfully blocking the incoming attack.

The Medic had been about to fire off another attack to break through the shield when a blue stream of lightning hit him causing him to collapse bonelessly to the ground, revealing the fact that Teal'c the ever stoic Jaffa had fired upon the man with his own zat.

Jack wanted to groan out loud knowing that the something big he had been worried about had just let off a rather big honking clue. Putting on his command face he called out:

"I want a few Marines to secure these two and hold them for questioning."

After reaching down to pick up the stick thingy that the second medic had dropped he continued:

"And make sure you check them for sticks and twigs or what ever these things are."

"Wands."

Supplied Luna, having re-stowed her wand.

Upon hearing the girls voice Jack amended:

"Wands."

His orders given, Jack spun around and let his face soften, he may not have a clue as to what was going on with the two girls but so far they had not made a hostile move and he was feeling reluctant to treat them as if they had.

Though that did not mean he was going to let her keep whatever weapons either of them had on them.

Giving the girl an apologetic smile Jack said:

"I'm afraid that I am going to have to ask you to give up your bag and any weapons you might be carrying."

"You really shouldn't be afraid about it, it's okay."

Luna replied.

Giving the girl a more natural and reassuring smile he said:

"Well, provided there's nothing dangerous in there you'll get all of your stuff back."

Luna smiled as she handed over her bag and said:

"We only have three wands, one of them is somewhere around here, Rose dropped hers. There are also a few books, our clothes and a few other personal effects in there.."

Jack took the offered bag and was skeptical about the actual contents as the bag barely weighed five pounds but did not say anything other than a slightly skeptical:

"Are you sure that's all that's in here?"

"Oh wait, Rose put her invisibility cloak in there too."

Luna added after a moment of contemplation.

"Right."

"Uhm Mr. Jack"

"Just Jack."

Jack interrupted warmly.

"Can I ride with Rose? She has really bad nightmares and I don't want to leave her alone."

Luna pleaded.

"That's not a problem Luna, but when we get back to the base you are going to have to answer some questions."

Jack said letting his personal bias for kids show through.

"Okay."

Luna replied as she went back to fussing over Rose.

Looking around Jack spotted a lone airman he recognized from the base not doing anything important looking so he called out:

"Airman! Yeah you, Grab a medic to keep an eye on the girl hear and hop in the driver seat of that ambulance so we can get back to the mountain. Teal'c you got shotgun, I'll be in the back with Luna and Rose."

* * *

**Chapter 1, Finding, part 3.**

* * *

Janet Frazier was not having a good day, like so many other day's while pulling duty in the secret confines of Cheyenne Mountain. That is not to say that she did not enjoy her job, no she knew that her post was the post of a lifetime and allowed her to witness cutting edge breakthroughs in medical care.

The reason behind her quickly souring mood was that she seemed to be talking in circles with the young blond girl sitting on the exam table and not making any progress as to whom she can contact to get permission for medical care. Normally such a situation would not come up as most of the children she came across were off world visitors and thus outside of the jurisdiction of the United States as far as needing permission for medical care.

Though that's not to say permission was absolutely necessary, but in this case with both the girls seemly being human and having parents in the nearby vicinity she thought it was necessary.

In fact, a few months after she started working at the sgc, Janet realized something, she was in love, with Jack O'neil, deeply in love, for that matter.

So while her staff was taking care of the rest of the check ups and dealing with the injured, Janet figured she could at least find out who needed to be contacted as their parents must be worried.

Resisting the urge to rub her temples Janet said:

"Let me get this straight. Your name is Luna Lovegood, you are from Ottery St. Catchpole, and your father does not have a phone."

"Yes mam."

"Does your father have a work phone?"

"No, but if you have an owl, i can send him a message"

Pausing briefly Luna added:

"Though I suppose it might take some time to get a reply, It is a long flight after all."

Not wanting to turn the teen against her due to her disbelief Janet attempted to work around the apparent lies and asked:

"What does your father do for a living?"

"He's the editor of the Quibbler, It's a newspaper."

"And he doesn't have a phone?"

Janet asked in disbelief.

"Nope."

Thinking that Luna was just trying to protect her identity by covering it up with lies Janet decided to move on seeing that there was nothing really wrong, well that she felt that she was qualified to treat anyway, and asked:

"What about your friend? Harry right?"

Luna smiled, she knew that the woman was not believing her but did not know what else to do. She could lie but did not want to be seen as a liar to Rose's Uncles coworkers, plus she was rather used to people not believing her so it really did not matter to her. She supposed that there was the Magical secrecy act to consider but reasoned that people had already seen her and Rose do magic so she figured that they would find out anyway once she explained everything.

Turning her attention back to the somewhat frustrated doctor in front of her Luna shifted uncomfortably and Replied,

"She prefers to go by the name Rose, "Harry", actually no one calls her Harry now. Rose comes from her mother's middle name, Lily Rose Potter"

Janet nodded; she was willing to concede that the girls went by the name Rose, even though, her real name was Harry, Janet would have done the same, if she was named Harry, with that, she asked:

"Does Rose have anyone that we can contact? Preferably within the state."

Luna nodded and replied:

"Yes, but her Uncle doesn't know about her yet."

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere."

Janet thought before asking:

"DO you have a phone number for her Uncle?"

"No, I only had a map and I lost that when the death eater attacked. Adding as an after thought Luna continued: "Rose had a better one but I couldn't find it either."

Resisting the urge to go into frustrated parent mode and making a mental note to find out what a death eater was Janet asked calmly,

"Does Rose's Uncle have a name? Maybe I can look it up so I can tell him about his niece."

Luna frowned to herself, she knew that Mr. O'Neil needed to find out about Rose sooner than later but she did not know how to break it to the man, especially since she knew that any memory of him having siblings was wiped from his mind, at least according to Mr. Lupin.

"Maybe if I tell them they will give me back our stuff so I can try to prove it to him, Well, here goes everything, Nervously clearing her throat Luna said:

"You don't have to call him."

"Why not?"

Asked Janet with a frown.

"Because, this morning we were on our way to see him at his house when the death eater attacked us."

Luna replied.

Janet's mouth opened in shock, she knew all about the mission and was surprised that Daniel never said anything about having relatives, especially considering the man had died twice and had no other next of kin listed other than Nicolas Ballard. After regaining her composure she asked:

"You're telling me that Daniel Jackson is Rose's Uncle?"

"No Mam."

"Must have been at the wrong address then."

Janet thought

"Rose's uncle's name is Jack O'Neil."

Luna supplied.

"What? You've got to be kidding me."

Cried out an indigent air force Colonel.

"I am not."

Supplied a stoic Teal'c as he watched his friends face cycle through his emotions.

Calming himself down from his shock Jack stated:

"Just because you over heard one of the girls say's that I'm the others Uncle doesn't mean that I am. Besides, I don't have any family left and I know that Sarah was an only child. Turning around and looking down the hallway jack paused in mid thought.

"Unless"

No that picture hasn't turned up any leads, it must be some NID scam or something. Otherwise I would have been able to find something about them, instead of dead ends.

"Indeed, O'Neil"

I was merely stating on what I over heard while standing guard over Seth.

"It's okay, T. I was just surprised."

"As I would be if some one I had never seen before claimed me as their relation."

Slapping Teal'c on his back, Jack turned back towards the infirmary and grimaced. He had so far been able to escape from the 'good' doctor because her staff was being pre-occupied with more serous matters than the standard post-op checkup but knew that it was only a matter of time before he had to face the Doctor and her array of foreboding needles.

He was about to do an about face and hide back in his office in the hopes that doc Frazier would forget about him when the door opened and his fears given physical form.

"Heya doc, I was just on my way to see you."

Jack said with a weak grin and false cheerfulness.

Janet snorted at the Colonels weak lie; it was no secret to her or her staff that Jack O'Neil would rather face down a dozen angry Jaffa than the small point of a needle. Closing the door behind her she stared up at the Colonel and smirked when she saw him wince.

Attempting to distract the doctor from his check up Jack asked:

"So doc, how's Danny?"

"Daniel is fine I gave him some aspirin for the headache, right now he's sitting over Sarah's bed waiting for her to wake up."

Janet replied with a grin.

"Wait, you're gonna let her wake up with that snake still in her?"

Jack exclaimed causing Teal'c to move towards the door in an effort to quell whatever chaos a aware Goa'uld would cause in her infirmary.

Putting her diminutive form in the large Jaffa's way Janet held up her hands and said:

"Hold on there a minute guy's. No need to rush in there, the Goa'uld is dead and is currently being absorbed into Miss Garners body."

"How? I thought that dart was just something to knock her out not kill the Goa'uld, Err, not that I'm complaining but I was sort of looking forward to gloating once we got the snake removed and put into one of those storage doohickeys."

Jack asked, clearly puzzled on how the Goa'uld had died.

Janet shrugged and replied:

"I don't have your reports yet on what happened but as best as what I could tell, it was from whatever hit her in the back of the head. It looks like there were two wounds, the first one hit just right above the neck and then there is a second one coming down and striking the neck, almost as if the hit just rolled down from the first blow, That in turn severed the head of the Goa'uld causing it to die instantly."

Jack and Teal'c both blinked and remained silent for a minute letting that fact digest.

Finally Jack replied:

"Well, that was lucky, there's no telling how long it would have taken the Tok'ra to reply, let alone send someone to take the snake out of her."

"Indeed, though now Miss Garner is going to have to deal with absorbing the memories of Seth, but if she can recover perhaps she will be able to share some of Anubis plans."

Jack and Janet nodded soberly as they realized that it would be a long road for recovery, even with Daniel helping her cope.

Changing the subject Jack asked:

"So how's Rose and that guy, Rayne?"

Janet smiled again as she could see the literal contempt for the man roll off of the Colonel in waves and while she knew that Sam deserved to have someone in her life she felt that this Rayne person was not the one. Truthfully there were times where she wished that Jack would retire so his career would no longer be in the way but knew that earth needed the Colonel Jack O'Neil and would continue to need him for many years for his experience alone.

Breaking away from her musings Janet said:

"Well Colonel, Mr. Stiffler is going to be fine, it was nothing that some stitches and a sedative couldn't fix.."

Now set to deliver some bad news Janet's smile faded away and was replaced by a slight frown as she continued:

"Rose, on the other hand is a different story."

Noticing that both the Colonel and Teal'c were now giving her their undivided attention Janet continued:

"Aside from the concussion and various bruises, I'm rather worried. It's nothing life threatening but it is fairly obvious that Rose have been suffering from sleep depravation. I had to give her a sedative but I'm worried about the concussion turning serous but at the moment the girl desperately needs rest. I'll be keeping her under close observation until she wakes up, but I can't be sure as to when that will be."

Jack nodded slowly and was about to say something when Janet continued speaking.

"Also there is a small matter of contacting the girls legal guardians. Apparently both of them are from England and are here to track down Rose's uncle."

Janet paused momentarily to gage Jacks reaction before continuing:

"Luna's father is in England and either doesn't have a phone number or Luna is withholding it out of possible fear. I was able to find out from Luna though that Rose is apparently an orphan and her caretakers, her aunt on her mothers side, recently died in a car crash."

Pausing to take in a deep breath, Janet steeled herself for the next part and added:

"Luna claims that they are in Colorado to locate Rose's long lost Uncle"

Jack shook his head, he already knew this part because Teal's had already told him what the blond had said when she thought nobody was listening and replied:

"Let me guess doc, they're here to see me?"

"According to what Luna told me, then yes."

Jack mumbled something intelligible before asking:

"Are you done with Luna, I think its time that I got some answers for myself. Doc, Sarah and Rayne,"

Jack paused surprised at the sheer amount of contempt that came out of his mouth when mentioning Pete's name before continuing:

"If they are going to be out of it for a while then tell Daniel and Carter to take Luna with them and meet me in the debriefing room, I need to go talk to the General."

Grabbing the stalwart Colonels arm Janet said:

"You can tell them yourself, right after I give you your check up."

"Oh for cry' in out loud doc I'm fine."

Jack whined as he realized that his latest attempt at dodging the doc and her vile needles had failed.

"Standard procedure Colonel. If you're good I'll give you some candy."

Jack sighed and was about to say that Colonels don't like candy but thought against it just in case they had something he liked.

Two hours later, luna was getting worried, Rose had been out for 3 hours now.

Just as she was going to get up from her seat and ask the guy in the uniform what was taking so long the door opened and a group of people walked in. She recognized most of them, the Blond from the street came in first, followed by the large black man, then there was a dark haired man with glasses, after him came a older balding man who was followed in by Jack, who was carrying her bag and small paper bag in his hands.

She squirmed slightly in her seat as they all took places at the table and stared at her, making her a bit nervous.

Jack's expression softened as he noticed that Luna was uncomfortable and said:

"You can relax, we just want to ask some questions."

Luna nodded and replied:

"Okay."

The older looking stocky bald man spoke up first and said

"Luna is it?"

"Yes sir."

Luna replied while fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"My name is General George Hammond I am the base commander here."

Starting with Jack he began to motion to the other individuals while saying:

"This is Colonel O'Neil whom I believe you have already met, Teal'c, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Major Samantha Carter."

After pausing to allow Luna to have their names sink in he continued:

"The first thing we would like to know is what you and your friend were doing at Doctor Jackson's house this morning."

General Hammond stated kindly.

Luna sighed and thought:

"Didn't the doctor already tell them?"

Moving her hands away from her lap and placing them on the table Luna said:

"We were there looking for Mr. O'Neil."

Hammond nodded and replied:

"Yes, the doctor mentioned that you are claiming that Colonel O'Neil is your friends uncle. Do you have anything to back up this claim?"

"Rose had a map but he must have dropped it, there's a few pictures too that have Rose's mum and Aunt with Jack."

Jack had started to say something but was interrupted by Daniel who asked:

"Why would a map lead you to my house when you are looking for Jack?"

"It was a magic map that showed the positions of Harry and his blood relations on it."

Jack raised an eyebrow and this time he was able to speak without getting cut off:

"Magic?"

Luna nodded and answered simply:

"Yes."

"Magic as in witches and broomsticks, Abracad?"

Jack was never given a chance to finish what he was going to say as Luna shrieked:

"Don't say that word."

Surprised by the girl's outburst Daniel asked,

"What word? Abra"

hearing the blond girl hiss at him to stop Daniel changed his approach and asked,

"Why can't we say that word?"

Luna stared at them incredulously thinking that they were teasing her as they had already ran into a death eater and had access to magical artifacts that shoot off blue lightning, before saying in a lecture like tone,

"The word you were about to say is one of the three unforgivables, when cast properly it will cause instant death, the incarnation is avada kedavra."

"Magic, Right"

Jack answered sarcastically and adding:

"Here's the thing, I don't have any sisters or brothers, so how is it that Rose is my niece."

"I was told by Remus that Sirius Black, Rose's godfather, said that when Rose's parents were murdered everyone who knew about you had been Obliviated by the Ministry of Magic. Remus also said that Sirius said that they most likely did the same thing to you because the Ministry did not want Rose moving across the pond."

"Obliviated?"

asked Jack

"Sounds like a off shoot of Latin, to forget?"

Supplied Daniel

"So, according to this Remus, who heard it from Rose's Godfather, Colonel O'Neil has had his memory altered? If they knew this then why send you all the way from England by yourself?"

Though she was not convinced about the situation Sam supplied,

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time that the Colonel had his memory altered."

Slightly annoyed at being reminded of an experience that he did not remember Jack snapped:

"Can we get back on track here."

Letting his voice soften to a friendlier tone he turned to Luna and said:

"I think you were about to tell us why you and Rose were sent here by yourselves."

Luna shifted in her seat again, she wished Rose would wake up and help her explain this to them. Sighing she said, "Remus couldn't come with and Sirius died a few weeks ago."

Jack could tell that there was more to the story than what Luna had said but did not press the issue thinking that he should get the answers from Rose once she woke up. Instead he changed the subject and asked,

"So that shield you made and the energy blasts your friend fired off..."

Not knowing about that small fact General Hammond went to reach for his phone to inform security to send a few guards down to the infirmary, thinking that they had a possible threat on their hands but was stopped by Colonel O'Neil.

"Sir, so far they haven't done anything but help us take out a bad guy and I have all their wands in Luna's backpack, right here."

Jack said while holding up the bag in question before frowning. Setting the bag on the table he opened it and exclaimed,

"They're gone, There is nothing in here. Sir, I know I put them in here."

Frowning at the breach in security general Hammond once again reached for the phone only to be interrupted, this time by the young blond teen.

"Everything is still in there, it's just you can't see them, if you give me my bag back I'll show you."

General Hammond looked over at Colonel O'Neil to see his reaction, which was a shrug. Moving his hand away from the phone George thought about her request, while he did not believe in magic, working at the SGC had opened up his eyes and he understood that sometimes advanced technology came across as magic, in fact that thought was the only reason on why he was currently being so patient, though he did wonder why Colonel Carter was not objecting loudly as she was a technology guru. Nodding over at Jack he said:

"Give her the bag, Colonel."

Jack slid the bag across the table with just the right amount of force with the intent to have the bag slide to a halt right in front of Luna.

Giving off a nervous smile as she hoped that no one had actually stolen her stuff again, Luna opened the bag. And sighed with relief, everything was still there. Taking the now open bag she turned it over upside down and said:

"You couldn't see inside the bag because I had Remus place a ward on it that only allow Me and Rose to take stuff out of it. It looks empty to anyone else."

Jack's eye's widened as he saw every thing in the bag spill out onto the table, noting that there was no way that everything now on the table could fit in the bag.

Luna blushed uncomfortably at seeing all her and Rose's underclothes on display and asked:

"Is it okay if I put Rose's and my clothes back in the bag?"

General Hammond was about to say no but decided that he did not want her to be uncomfortable as she might not be so willing to talk, plus she had been cooperating so far, though that did not mean he believed her. After taking a moment to gaze at the faces of his star team he said:

"Go ahead."

As Luna began to stuff the clothes back into the bag, Daniel noticed that there were quite a few books in the pile and noticed that they looked rather expensive as their bindings were done in a style that had not been used for about a hundred years. Letting his hand snake across the table he reached across the table and carefully grabbed a hold of the first book he came across.

Running his fingers across the title of the book, which read, Britain a Magical beginning, Daniel asked: "What's this?"

Not pausing in her rush to get her clothes off of the table Luna replied,

"It's a book."

Glaring at Jack, daring him to say something Daniel amended:

"I mean, what is this book for?"

Unable to resist Jack added:

"Don't know Danny, maybe to read."

Luna looked up and wondered what was so funny before adding:

"I took it from my fathers library, it's very rare, it's several hundred years old. It has a lot of history in there that's not covered in my schools curriculum."

Daniel looked skeptically at the book in his hands, it was a little small for containing a lot of history, as it was only an inch thick but decided to skim through it anyway knowing that sometimes it's about the quality not quantity, especially when dealing with some older books.

Seeing that Daniel had engrossed himself into skimming through the book and was only barely dividing his attention Sam said:

"You were going to show us these wands and explain how they work."

Now finished with repacking the clothes Luna looked at the three wands, she could tell which one was her usual wand but the other two that were supposed to suppress magical signatures were identical. She knew if she picked the wrong one American Aurors might show up. Crossing her toes in the hope that she picked the right wand Luna reached out with her hands and grasped one of the two wands.

Holding it up she asked:

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, How about making something invisible."

Luna smiled, that she could do and even better she did not need a wand to do it. Grabbing the shimmering cloth from the table she stood up and walked up behind Jack with all eye's, except Daniels, on her she said:

"This was Rose's fathers, it's an invisibility cloak."

Not giving anyone time to object Luna draped the cloth over Jack while he was still seated in the chair, making him invisible.

Jack was not sure on why he allowed Luna to drape the cloth over his head but chalked it up to his soft spot for kids. Soft spot or no, he noticed immediately that his vision had grayed over slightly but looking down he saw that he was still visible and said:

"I can still see my self."

"I know, but it's supposed to make you invicible to other's, not yourself"

* * *

this is the first fic im releasing, this part is almost all written by Genhoss, but i had some modifications, example's, it's now set in sg-1, season 3, Harry now prefer to use a girl name, because she is a girl, that's why we let her use Rose.


	2. Chapter 2: The Turning

**STOP SPAMMING FLAMES IN THE REVIEWS, I KNOW, MY GRAMMAR AINT 100 CORRECT, AND IM NOT THE MAStER OF SPELLING, I ASK GENHOSS BEFORE I CHANGE ANYTHING IN THE STORY, AND IF HE AGREE'S, I CHANGE IT, THIS CHAPTER WILL GET EDITED; WHEN I GET A BETA, NOW, STOP SPAMMING MY MAIL, MY STORY IS SLIGHTLY AU, LIVE WITH IT  
**

**My grammar ain't the best, but im working on it..**

* * *

**Defiant, part 2, chapter 2.**

Pairings:

Harry/Luna (untill they complete their schooling)

Harry/Luna/Sam (sometime later in the story, a triangle relationsship, 3 lovers)

Summary: Harry finds out about prof. snape's evil plan, and finds Herself in a tricky situation, snape forced one of two potions down her throat, she became magically adopted to sirius, by blood, as she got blood from Nymphadora Tonks, a metamorfmagi, and Sirius's cousin, aswell, with help from a map, that Sirius and Remus designed after the "other" map (the marauder's map), they were able to find out that Harry (or Rose, as she goes by as a girl) finds out that she have an uncle left alive, the dursley's died in a car accident, and Dumbledore is an manipulative old man.

Other:

GirlHarry, Vampire Harry/Luna/Sam, The Marauder's are remade, and more.

Xover's:

Stargate Sg-1

Harry Potter

Stargate atlantis (later in the story)

* * *

"So, what you are telling me is, you are a witch, and your friend is my nephew, right?"

A confused Jack O'Neil asked Luna.

"Yes, Harry, or Rose, as she now goes by, got a potion forced down her throat, by our former potions master, at school, it was meant that she would be given two potions, one to change her gender, and make her adopted by blood, to her godfather, so she could be his heir, but to do that, she had to have his family's blood, which meant, she had to have blood from sirius's cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, and therefore, she aswell got her metamorfmagi abillities, which means, she is now a partial shapeshifter, she can look like any girl, but she can't be a boy again, accoarding to professor snape.

"Sir, the girl is awake" Janet's voice said trough the radio.

She had now been out for 1 day, they gave Luna her and Rose's stuff back, after she showed them that she was telling the truth, about magic, and Jack being her uncle, they also took a blood sample, for dna check, which said she was indeed related to Jack, and probably close.

The team went towards the infirmary, Luna ran there, with her face full of concern, after hearing the radio.

"Rose"

She practically screamed, as she flung her arms around her now blonde haired girlfriend, and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I thought i was never going to see you again"she said,

indeed, she had been worrying sick, and were hardly able to sleep, when the night came, the following day.

"Rose, about our future, what should we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, now, when we have found your uncle"

"We could ask, you know, since your dad died a few days ago, and i have no parents, if he want to adopt us, you know, we could pose as identic twin-sister's, it would be so much fun, but if that would happen, we would need blood from him, for the adopting potion"

"Well, let's ask, then"

"Umm, Mr O'neil"

"Yes, Luna was it, right? i have a problem with names"

"Yeah, we want to ask you something" she blurted out.

"You know, since both our parents are gone, me and Rose have talked, we would want to complete our schooling at hogwarts, but if we are going to be able to do that, we would need new identity's, and we would like to ask if you wanted to adopt us, me and Rose, as your identic twin daughters, it could work, if we take a special potion, which makes me and Rose sisters, by blood"

"Sure, i have always wanted to have daughters, when can it get done?"

"Hmm, i think it will take a month, to get it done" Rose said.

"Allright, i can fill in the legal adopting, while we wait, so, you want to become O'neil's, huh?"

"Yeah, we would love to, as your daughters, identic twins, since rose is a metamorfmagi, but she can't change back to a guy again, since that potion blocked some of her metamormagi abilities"

"Allright, well, let's get started then, better soon, than late"

1 month later.

"Kids, i have an announcement to make"

"You know, me and Janet have been dating, for the past 2 years, right?"

"Yeah, we know" the girls chorused.

"We are getting married, soon, but unfortunately, you will be back at hogwarts, by then, you will need new wands, and everything, right? so that ministry of yours can't track you" Jack told them.

"Yeah, we will need that" Rose replied"

"So, umm, this means, janet would want to adopt you aswell, since we are going to become married, it would be best, so we will just need to add her blood, as final" Jack completed."

"So, it's okay for you girls?" Janet asked, with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, thanks,'mom'" they chorused.

The time had passed by really quickly, and the adopting potion was now completed fully, there would be one side effect for the potion, though, you would adopt looks, and there would be a chance for a small, or large personality change, but they still wanted to take it.

"So, let's start", Rose said.

"Sure,sis", Luna replied

Well, since they were going to become sisters, the girls started to act like twins, and got used to it, by this time, they even completed each other's sentences, without even thinking about it, sometimes.

The snake-head's had been very quiet, the last month, nothing really happened at all, though, that would change, soon.

"Sg-1, i would like you to come to the meeting chamber" the voice of General Hammond said from the speakers.

"Now, what?" Jack said, disappointed.

the team did as commanded, and went for their new mission report.

"I have a new mission for you, sg-1, we have found something incredible" The General went on.

"We have located a planet, which is supposed to have an Goa'uld system lord on it, px-34a1, it's poorly guarded, your mission is to kill the system lord, and return, unseen by the enemy"

They went to the gate, and activated it, they dialed to px-34a1, and was out for their next mission, to transylvania.

The mission went fine, sg-1 returned, though, everyone but teal'c was changed, but yet, they didn't know about it.

Rose and Luna were now parts of sg-1, they helped to destroy a goa'uld mothership, with planting c4 bombs on it, and then escaped with glider's, after that mission, they were now a part of the team, they got basic weapon and millitary training, so they could handle themselves out on the field, in case something happened.

"Send a medical team to the gateroom" The general said, fromt he speakers.

Shortly after sg-1 returned to earth, they collapsed, they were badly damaged, with what looked like bitemarks over their bodies.

Rose woke up, in the infirmary, not remembering where she had been at, or what happened.

flashback

As soon as sg-1 was back on solid ground, they split up, and started scouting the area, they had a meeting place set up, at a dark cave, that looked to be empty, but they were wrong, as soon as the lights went out, during the night, they were ambushed, and captured, it looked like it was humans, that got them, but they were so wrong, one by one, they were bitten, and lost alot of blood, because yes, the enemy were vampire's, and the system lord were their king, Lord Alucard.

They became prisoners, for 6 days, and lost alot of blood during that time, when the last day came, they got bitten badly, and releazed, for an unknown reason, but with an side effect, memory loss.

Because they lost so much, their color also drained slightly, and they became very pale, though, the only one still in normal state were teal'c, because his larva gave him what protection he needed, he helped them trough the gate, and back to the base, alone.

/Flashback

"Teal'c, what happened?" Hammond asked concerned.

"Vampires... attacked... at night... in the cave" he managed to choke out.

"We had our hideout in a cave, during our time there, we thought we were alone, but unfortunately, we weren't, when the night came, we got attacked, the attackers weren't human, but looked like them, i believe O'neil called them vampires, the system lord is dead, we got him, at our way out"

"I see, and what about sg-1?"

"They were attacked, bitten, some may turn"

and indeed, that's what happened, Rose and Luna were the ones, yes, they turned, but the vampire who bit them were from the daywalker clan, which means, they could still walk around in daylight.

"So, Rose, we are vampires, now?" Luna asked, afraid.

"Yes, for some reason, i can remember what happened, it was dark, in a cave, we were attacked, captured, but escaped changed"

"I don't feel much different, only that i now seem to remember everything clearly in detail (photographic memory), and i have a thirst for blood, now, my vampire mind tells that we need to feed, twice every week, now, blood, unfortunately, human blood"

"I feel the same, i don't feel much different, only, my vampire mind tells me about our powers: immortality, flight (extendable wings), photographic memory, vampiric knowledge/technologoly"

"So, this means, we will be immortal lovers, right, Rose?"

Rose replied by kissing her on the lips, which she aswell got a reply from, by Luna,who kissed her back.

"Yeah, we will love forever, Luna" she said.

"So, what will happen now, with everything?" Luna asked

"Everything?"

"Yeah, the adopting thing, if we are immortal now, vampires, actually" Luna continued.

"Well, we got to ask jack about that one"

"Ask me about what?" Jack said from the doorframe to their room.

"What will happen with the adopting thing now, when me and Rose are vampires?" Luna asked.

"Vampires, you mean, you got bitten?"

"Yeah, on px-34a1, the 'system lord' was in fact a vampire king, who captured us, but you escaped, with memory loss as a cost, we didn't loose anything, since we got bitten"

"Oh, well, you can walk in daylight, and everything, right?"

"Yeah, we are of the daywalker clan, our other powers are immortality, extendable claws, wings, photographic memory, enhanced senses."

"Shouldn't you try to study, or something, then, so you will get it easier at school?"

"Yeah, i guess we should",Rose said

"So, what about the adopting thing, now, when we are undead?"

"We will still do it, like planned, we don't really take one month for creating a potion, and then, don't use it, you know"

"Allright, let's get on with the potion then, it may hurt some, according to the book we found it in"

"Allright, let me get Janet, then, i think she wants to watch this aswell, since she will be your mother, after all"

"Right, dad", they chorused.

They decided to take the potion when Janet arrived, first, nothing really happened, then, their bodies started to change, their hair became curly, their bodies became more slender, Luna's eyes took same emerald green color as Rose's had, the typical evan's eyes.

Soon, after withering in pain, they were different, Rose and Luna were now pretty much the same, they were identic twins, with curly black hair, emerald green eyes, slender, good looking bodies, even their voice changed to be almost exactly the same as each other's, like a younger Janet's voice.

The girls had started to like muggle music, movies, etc, during the month they were at the sgc, Daniel, Jack and Janet were old hardrockers, and showed them some of what they liked, now, they liked bands such as:

In Flames

Xandria

Nightwish (with simone simmons from epica, on vocals, anette joined epica instead, for the fic)

Tarja (the former nightwish singer, still playing awsome music on her solo stuff)

Lacuna Coil

Hypocrisy

Krypteria

Leave's Eyes

Iron Maiden

Metallica

Megadeth

Judas Priest

Primal Fear

Dio

Black Sabbath

and many more

unfortunately, it was now 1 month after they had taken the potion, and therefore completed the adopting sequence, they were now adopted sisters, named: Rose and Lunara O'neil, identic twins, but rose were still metamorfmagi, and somehow, when they took the blood potion, Rose added her blood to it, Luna were now one aswell, but still, they wanted to be twins, so they always looked the same, actually, they had placed a spell, which made it like that, they always looked the same, no matter what (not counting scars, etc).

They was now on the plane, Jack and Janet left the girls at the airport, after following them to the gate, Rose listened to her cd: Ravenheart, with Xandria, a gothic/symphonic/power metal band, with female fronted operametal vocals, it was their favourite band, over all, they were dressed in dark, gothic metal looking clothes, actually, the girls started to practice singing, when they heard the music, and took an opera vocalist course, and now, both was capable of singing opera metal, they were thinking about forming a band, after school, named: Forever Alive.

They arrived in London,some hours later, and went towards the leaky cauldron, to buy their new schoolstuff, since they would need new wands, robes, books, additional books, trunks, and everything on their school things list.

Books:

Advanced potion arts, year 7, by: Cliff Burton

Spells on an advanced level, year 7, by: Jenna Larkins

Charms on and advanced level, year 7, by: Jenna Larkins

The arts of mastering transfiguration, year 7, by: Sören Holmström.

Ancient astronomy, year 7, by: Lara Redwood.

and some others.

they bought new wands, Rose had another Holly, but 14 inches, with an bassilisk venom core, perfect for transfiguration, Luna had an: Holly, 12 inches, dragon heartstring core, perfect for charms.

* * *

this fic won't have that much music stuff, just some parts, etc in it, you know, it aint a songfic, and i can't stand anette, from the current nightwish lineup, she destroyed the band, but she would kinda suit in epica, though, her voice aint nightwish, it will forever belong to Tarja Turunen (im a big fan of tarja's music), they are a good band, but simone would suit better in the current nightwish lineup, if you ask me, no offence to any fans, i love epica (any era), and nightwish (from the tarja era), actually, it was that band that made me want to listen to more metal, after getting an album

i know, i did an mayor time change, in the story, its just, i can't write a season i haven't watched yet, that won't really work well, its better if i know the characters instead, like on season 2, so therefore, i changed

i know, my grammar is probably horrible, i can't tell, it sounds correct to me, you know, i haven't got my chapter beta-ed yet.

you won't miss much, season 7 be about 2 years from season 3, i decided to change a few things, to make the story more timezone-friendly.

- Peete is now a guy named Rayne Stiffler

- Oisiris is now Seth, who escaped unseen, when they tried to kill him the first time, but his host had a great blood loss, and would have died, so he changed drastic, to an female host, using stolen asgard technologly, he is trying to get in to daniel's dreams.

- The story will be set in season 3, not 7.

- Harry now uses Rose, as a name, since she don't find harry a good girl name, and at least want to suit in.

i have Genhoss's permison to continue the story as an au, im not doing it without, ask him if you want, im always open for suggestions, if you don't find anything right for the story, etc.

Im asking genhoss, and his beta, when i implant new idea's to the story, it's his, after all, from the start.

if any characters may seem oc, pleas tell me

to readers: i WON'T abandon the fic, at least not until i have written 10 chapters, or more, don't worry, if i have to abandon it, i will of course put it up for adpoting, but still keep updating it with maybe one or 2 chapters, before abandoning it

like i said, i have a small case of dyslectics and dyscalcylics (or whatever its called in english), i recently got a diagnosis, that's why i have had so many grammar problems in the story

Harry aka Rose, and Luna will do missions with sg-1, but not yet, they still have a schooling to complete, so they can get a job after school, you know, or keep going with sg-1, they will do missions in chapter 4, chapter 3 will cover the schoolyear, im not going to write out every day of the year, but i will write as much as i can, the chapters will be longer from now on, i will write chapter 3 untill the weekend, sorry about the delay, i have a new job, now, and can't be as active anymore, as i used to be

Im on my first writers block right now, and i will write on my own fanfic for a while, until i can come up with a good plot for this one, im sorry.

* * *


End file.
